Operación Shoutmon
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Lunamon, una joven digimon de trece años, ha decidido declararse a su amor platónico, Shoutmon. Será fácil, si descontamos el hecho de una Gatomon celosa, un Ogremon enamorado, una Piyomon bocazas, un Dorumon perezoso, una Lilymon entrometida, un Sparrowmon loco, un Dobermon exigente y un Shoutmon que no tiene ni idea del amor. Bueno... Quizás no sea tan fácil como parece.
1. Prólogo

Reto de **Digiacrb (13/10/2015)**

 **Prólogo**

—Shoutmon, yo… Te a… Te am…

—Está bien, Lunamon, no digas más…

—¿Lo… Lo has entendido?

—Por supuesto… ̶ Shoutmon sonrió con dulzura — No importa, Lunamon.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Si quieres formar parte del Team Blue, no importa. ¡Seremos amigos igualmente! —gritó el digimon con efusividad.

"Amigos" "Amigos" "Seremos amigos" "Somos amigos".

Lunamon se desmayó.

 **Operación Shoutmon: Ronda 1** **̶ ROTUNDO FRACASO**

Lunamon se despertó en la enfermería. Según su mejor amiga Piyomon, había tenido una bajada de datos y se había desmayado.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? —comentó Piyomon mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse —Creo que lo que te falta es fuerza de voluntad.

—Yo también lo creo —comentó Lunamon en un suspiro prolongado —, no sé qué hacer.

—¡Yo sí sé que tienes que hacer! —exclamó Piyomon —¡Tienes que comer más! ¡Últimamente estás muy flaca! ¡Come, Lunamon, come!

—Pero se supone que tengo que gustarle tal y como soy — excusó la digimon.

Piyomón la miró como si acabara de crecerle una tercera oreja.

—¿Gustarle a quien?

Lunamon también se quedó atontada.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Yo creía que de tu desmayo.

…

A los pocos segundos, Piyomon ya estaba volando por todo el instituto declarando a voces que a Lunamon le gustaba un chico. Piyomon tenía muy buena intención, pero en lo que a secretos respectaba, era toda una bocazas. Si alguien quería enterarse de lo que ocurría en aquella institución tan solo debía preguntar a Piyomon. Piyomon lo sabía todo y no tenía ningún reparo en contarlo.

—¡Piyomon! ¡Espera! —gritaba Lunamon en su búsqueda por encontrar a su amiga. Tan concentraba estaba que no tardó en chocarse contra Ogremon —¡Lo siento! —. Se disculpó la chica escandalizada. No para menos, pues Ogremon tenía fama de problemático.

Lunamon miró la cara de la bestia con horror. La cara de la bestia inspiraba horror. El cuerpo de la bestia inspiraba horror. Ogremon era un horror y, con horror, Lunamon vio como Ogremon chocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices con modestia.

—No, no… —Dijo Ogremon tímidamente —. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Lunamon.

Lunamon miraba con horror aquellos dedos que no dejaban de moverse. Sabía perfectamente lo que querían decir. ¡Ogremon le estaba lanzando la indirecta de que podría destrozarla con solo dos dedos! El pánico la sobrecogió y se preparó para la huída.

—Además —continuó Ogremon mientras cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza, junto a sus mejillas calientes —.Sería incapaz de hacerle nada a una cosa tan bonita como tú, Luna…

...Lunamon salió corriendo.

—¡Lunamon! —lloró el ogro digimon mientras se hacía una bola y se tiraba al suelo —¿Por qué no me quieres?

—Tal vez sea por tu cara de mafioso —Le recordó un Dorumon —. Anda, entra, que se va a terminar el recreo.

Lunamon cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe. Se había pegado una buena carrera y ahora necesitaba descansar. Esperó a calmarse para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¡Esto no puede seguir así, Lunamon! —Se regañó a sí misma —. Ahora mismo vas a buscar a Shoutmon y le dices que…

—¿Quién me está buscando? —preguntó Shoutmon con curiosidad.

—Te estaba buscando para decirte que… —Lunamon, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que Shoutmon estaba a su espalda —Que… Que… Decirte… Decir… Cecir… Zarcir… Quer... —y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico con preocupación —Esta mañana te ha pasado lo mismo.

—Ah… ¿sí? ̶ Lunamon lo recordaba. Siempre ocurría. Cada vez que se iba a confesar la daba por ponerse muy nerviosa, hasta el punto de desmayarse.

—Sí, tía. Tuve que llevarte en brazos hasta la enfermería, estás algo gorda.

Lunamon estaba roja a más no poder.

"Tuve que llevarte en brazos hasta la enfermería… Llevarte en brazos… En brazos… Brazos... Algo gorda…"

Lunamon se desmayó.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ̶ Gritó Shoutmon desesperado.

 **Operación Shoutmon: Ronda 2** **̶ ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE DE UNA VEZ!**


	2. Origen

Radiante.

Así amaneció el sol en el mundo digital.

Radiante.

Era la cara de Lunamon mientras caminaba, por primera vez, a lo que sería su primer día de instituto.

Radiante.

Era el brillo de las rejas que prohibían a Lunamon entrar en el instituto.

—¡Por favor, Dobermon! ¡Es mi primer día! ¡No puedo llegar tarde! —suplicó la chica digimon.

—Precisamente por llegar tarde te has encontrado la reja cerrada. ¡No hay excusas! —atacó Dobermon.

—¡Ten compasión! ¡Si apenas he llegado tarde!

—¡¿Apenas?! —Dobermon parecía ofendido —¡¿Has visto la hora que es?! —dijo mientras señalaba su pata derecha, la cual permanecía vacía —¡¿Has visto la hora que es?! —repitió retirando la pata derecha y colocando la izquierda en su lugar, la cual tenía un reloj de pulsera enganchado —¿Ves esa agujita que corretea? ¿Sabes que aguja es?

—Sí —afirmó Lunamon —, es la aguja de los segundos.

—¡Exacto! —apoyó Dobermon —cuando la agujita de los segundos llega a las doce, y la agujita de los minutos llega a las doce, y la agujita de las horas llega a las ocho significa que las rejas deben permanecer cerradas.

—Pero... —Lunamon quería ponerse a llorar.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó detrás de la chica. Una mano blanca, de dedos negros, fue apoyada en el hombro de la joven.

—¡Ey, buenos días a todos! —Saludó la voz. Lunamon se giró para encarar al chico —¿Qué ocurre?

Lunamon comprobó como aquel joven de rojo iba acompañado de otros dos digimon, uno amarillo y otra de color rosa y verde.

—Es que —dijo Lunamon entre llantos —he llegado tarde y Dobermon no me deja entrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —interrogó el digimon de rojo.

—Ya lo sé, solo son unos segundos tarde —dijo Lunamon.

—No, digo que cómo es posible llegar tarde, si son las siete de la mañana —interrumpió el joven.

—¡¿Cómo que las siete?! ¡¿Ves este reloj?! ¡Este reloj marca las ocho y un minuto! ¡Nadie puede entrar a partir de ahora! —rugió Dobermon.

La digimon de rosa se acercó a ver el reloj de Dobermon. Luego miró su reloj. Acto seguido dijo: —Estamos en horario de invierno, el reloj se atrasa una hora.

Dobermon se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, para, acto seguido, murmurar entre dientes —Bueno, bueno. Tampoco hay que ponerse así. Uno también se puede equivocar. Niños quisquillosos —y abrió las rejas.

—Gracias —agradeció Lunamon a los tres chicos una vez dentro.

El joven iba a responder cuando la digimon de rosa y verde lo apartó a un lado.

—No hay de qué, preciosa, ante cualquier otra cosa avísanos —dijo guiñando su ojo —. Por cierto, yo me llamo Lilimon, encantada de conocerte.

El digimon de rojo apartó a Lilimon.

—¡Yo soy Shoutmon! ¡El futuro rey del instituto digimon!

Y Shoutmon fue apartado por el digimon de amarillo.

—¡Me llamo Sparrowmon! ¡Un placer!

Lunamon se perdió entonces en los ojos de Shoutmon. Esos ojos que la hacían sentir inquieta y, entonces, no pudo evitar decir: —Tienes una mota de polvo en el ojo.

Shoutmon peleó contra su ojo hasta que al fin pudo quitarse la mota. Entonces Lunamon dejó de inquietarse.

—Gracias —dijo Shoutmon —. Es que nos hemos tirado toda la mañana en mi garaje hasta el punto de desvelarnos.

—¿Acaso vienes al instituto a dormir? —murmuró Lunamon en voz baja, sin que el resto llegara a escucharla.

—En fin, que ya nos veremos. Hasta otra —y dicho esto, Shoutmon se dispuso a marcharse.

—Disculpa —interrumpió Lunamon. Los chicos se giraron —. ¿A qué clase vas? —preguntó con timidez.

—A la clase 2-D —respondió Lilimon con una sonrisa.

—No te está preguntando a ti —interrumpió Sparrowmon.

—¿Yo? —Shoutmon se señaló a sí mismo —Yo voy a la clase 1-A.

—Ya... veo —Lunamon parecía decepcionada.

—¿Y tú? —Interrogó el chico.

—¿Eh? Yo voy a la clase 1-C —respondió con pena.

—Entiendo, pues ya nos veremos en el recreo —y dicho esto, se dispuso a irse... Otra vez.

—Disculpa —esta vez fue Dobermon quien lo detuvo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Shoutmon, dando media vuelta.

—No está permitido traer robots a la escuela —explicó Dobermon mientras empujaba al extraño robot de azul y rojo fuera del instituto.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —gritó Sparrowmon con desesperación.

—¡No te lo lleves! —acompañó Lilimon.

—¡Es Ballistamon! ¡Es un alumno más! —terminó Shoutmon el trío de voces mientras, con ayuda de los otros dos, empujaba a Ballistamon dentro del instituto, en contraposición a Dobermon, que intentaba sacarlo.

Una vez resuelto el malentendido, los chicos entraron sin ningún problema añadido a las clases.

Lunamos comprobó lo que sería, a partir de ahora, su nueva clase. Un montón de digimon se encontraban sentados en los pupitres y charlando entre ellos. Se acercó a lo que parecía ser un pupitre vacío, pero no, el pupitre estaba siendo ocupado por una cola, una cola morada de punta blanca. Lunamon se fijó en el otro extremo para comprobar que el dueño de aquella cola estaba durmiendo en el piso.

—Disculpa —comentó Lunamon —te has caído de la silla.

—No me he caído—contestó el digimon —. La silla es incómoda para dormir —miró a Lunamon —. Me llamo Dorumon.

—Un placer, Dorumon —saludó la chica —. Yo soy Lunamon.

Dorumon al fin se levantó y se acercó a la mesa para hurgar debajo de su pupitre. Lunamon, por otro lado, prefirió buscar otra mesa que estuviera vacía, silla incluida. Había un pupitre vacío en primera fila, al lado de la ventana... Y de la mesa del profesor. Lunamon suspiró y se sentó. Al cabo de un rato, una digimon pájaro hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Buenos días —saludó Lunamon.

—Buenos días. Me llamo Piyomon—Piyomon le tendió su ala a Lunamon.

—Yo soy Lunamon —Y le estrechó el ala a Piyomon.

—Dime, Lunamon ¿por casualidad hay alguna asignatura que se te dé muy bien? Quizás podríamos ayudarnos un poco.

—Bueno —Lunamon reflexionó —, nada se me da exclusivamente bien.

—¡¿No se te da bien nada?! —exclamó Piyomon.

Y toda la clase se enteró.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —negó Lunamon desesperada.

—Perdón —se disculpó Piyomon de inmediato —tiendo a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—No hace falta que lo jures —susurró la joven digimon para sus adentros.

El timbre sonó, las clases pasaron y llegó la hora del recreo.

—¡Dorumon! —Shoutmon entró en la clase de 1-A como una centella —¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?! ¡Tenemos partido de fútbol! —y se llevó a rastras a Dorumon.

Lunamon sintió unas ganas enormes de ir a ver jugar a Shoutmon por lo que, cediendo a sus placeres, bajó al campo de fútbol.

Y se tropezó por las escaleras.

Y chocó contra Ogremon.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lunamon.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —Ogremon se giró furioso para ver a la digimon. Acto seguido se ruborizó —No, no lo sientas —dijo, con un deje de dulzura, intentando reparar su error —. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. A Ogremon le salió un moratón en el pie izquierdo, el cual había servido se amortiguador para la caída de la joven. En la cara de Lunamon se reflejó la ilueta del horror —.No pasa nada —restó importancia Ogremon —. Es solo un rasguño.

Pero Lunamon salió corriendo antes de escuchar la última frase. Dejando a Ogremon solo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ballistamon, el cual apareció de la nada.

—He visto un ángel —respondió Ogremon.

—Yo también —dijo Ballistamon —. A partir de ahora le veremos todos los días a sexta hora.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Ogremon emocionado —¿Podré ver a mi Lunamon?

—¿Lunamon? No, no. Podrás ver a Angemon, es el profesor de matemáticas.

—¡Dorumon! ¡Defiende la portería! —ordenó Shoutmon.

Dorumon yacía dormido a uno de los lados del portal, arropado entre su propia cola para no pasar frío.

—¡No te duermas! —exclamó Gabumon, uno de los defensas del equipo.

Pero Shoutmon llegó a tiempo y robó la pelota.

Pero Sparrowmon llegó a tiempo y chocó contra Shoutmon, arrebatándole la pelota.

—¡¿Qué haces, Sparrowmon?! —gritó Shoutmon.

—Un partido es un partido y yo soy un jugador. Lo siento Shoutmon. Somos amigos, lo sé. Seguirás siendo mi amigo después de todo. Pero yo soy un jugador y debo dar el cien por cien de mi mismo. Incluso si eso me obliga a enfrentarte. Lo siento, amigo mío —y dicho esto, marcó un gol.

—¡Pero si estamos en el mismo equipo! —regañó Shoutmon desesperado.

—Ya bueno —Sparrowmon olvidó su discurso de antes para cambiar su tono de voz a uno más agudo y bromista —, pero era para darle un poco de emoción al partido.

—¡¿Marcando en propia?! —interrogó Shoutmon a gritos.

—Los digimon quieren ver eso. Precisamente son este tipo de acciones las que hacen que el partido se ponga interesante.

—¡Pero no en el segundo tiempo y a cinco minutos de terminar! ¡Con los marcadores empatados!

Lunamon, la cual permanecía sentada en las gradas, comprobó, ya a un minuto de terminar el partido, como el digimon de rojo daba la vuelta a la balanza a su favor, marcando dos goles más. Y entonces Lunamon, a lo largo del curso, poco a poco, se fue enamorando de Shoutmon. De su carácter impulsivo, temerario e imprudente, aunque fuera una redundancia decir temerario e imprudente. Daba igual, Shoutmon, aquel año, no solo se había llevado un suspenso, también se llevó el corazón de Lunamon.

Y una bofetada de su madre.

Fue ese momento en el que Lunamon se decidió. Al año siguiente pagaría a Shoutmon con la misma moneda. Le ofrecería su amor. Aunque él aún lo la había ofrecido nada. Excepto bondad y amistad. E impulsividad. Pero sobre todo, amor.

Entonces sí que la había dado algo...


	3. Batalla

**INICIO DE MISIÓN**

—Hoy es el día —dijo Lunamon con decisión —. Es el día en el que de una vez por todas me declare a Shoutmon —Lunamon avanzó decidida hacia la clase de Shoutmon.

Y se tropezó con una piedra.

En medio de los pasillos del instituto.

Lunamon observó el objeto de su caída. Era una piedra de color rojo fosforescente, parecía una piedra preciosa. El color rojo le recordó al capital del equipo de fútbol del Team Red. La cara se le iluminó solo de pensar que si le daba aquella piedra como obsequio, quizás su declaración iría más fluída. La recogió con cuidado y...

...se le fue arrebatada sin cuidado.

—¿Pero quién te has creído que eres? —un cuerpo menudo y blanco, como el de un gato, confrontó a Lunamon, la cual yacía en el suelo —¿Primero me robas y luego pretendes seguir robando como si nada?

—Eso que has dicho no tiene ningún sentido —recalcó Lunamon. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los desvaríos de locura de aquella escuela, después de todo, llevaba estudiando allí algo más de un año —. Pero lo siento, no era mi intención robarte, vi esa piedra y creí que no tenía dueño.

—Ya, ya —la chica digimon no pensaba darse por vencida —. Debiste creer entonces la piedra tenía patitas y que fue corriendo a ponerse delante de tu pié para que tú te tropezaras.

—¿Qué? Yo no...

—Sí, sí. Tranquila, lo cierto es que así es —respondió la digimon.

—¿Qué? —Lunamon parpadeó, más confusa si cabía.

—Verás, me llamo Gatomon y hace poco Wizardmon y yo hicimos un conjuro sobre esta roca para volverla de un color rojo brillante. El caso es que la piedra no solo adquirió un tono rojo, sino que además cobró vida —aclaró Gatomon con un deje de orgullo en su postura.

—Comprendo —contestó la digimon.

—¿Pero sabes qué? Como me has caído en gracia te la puedes quedar.

La piedra roja recorrió el brazo de Lunamon como si de un insecto se tratase. A la joven digimon la dio un escalofrío solo de relacionarlo con un bicho. Ya era suficiente con tener a Honeybeemon como compañero de pupitre en clase de ciencias naturales.

—Bien pensado, no la quiero —rechazó la digimon coneja amablemente.

Pero Gatomon había salido corriendo. Suspiró y se levantó del suelo...

...y fue tumbada de nuevo por Dobermon.

—¡¿Por qué no estás en clase todavía?! —rugió Dobermon.

—Perdón, ahora mismo entro —se disculpó Lilimon.

—¡No hablaba contigo! —aclaró Dobermon lleno de ira —¿Y de donde rayos sales tú?

—De clase —respondió Lilimon.

—Pues vuelve a meterte ahí dentro y no salgas hasta que no toque el timbre —luego miró a Lunamon —. En cuanto a ti, será mejor que vuelvas a tu clase antes de que toque el timbre o te regañarán por llegar un segundo tarde —Dobermon agarró a Lunamon por los ropajes y se la llevó corriendo a su respectiva clase.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún quedan cuatro minutos para que toque el timbre! ¡Quiero ir a la clase de Shoutmon! —suplicaba Lunamon. Entonces divisó a Dorumon por los pasillos —¡Dorumon! ¡Ayúdame! —pidió a Dorumon.

—Hola —saludó el aludido mientras meneaba el rabo de un lado a otro y sonreía con humildad.

—¡Dorumon! —lloró la digimon al verse ignorada por el zorro.

Dobermon la dejó a la entrada de la puerta de la clase y, con voz solemne, la advirtió.

—Te he salvado el curso escolar. Procura no salir de clase hasta que toque el tiembre —y se fue.

—Pero Dobermon... —gritó Lunamon.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —restó importancia Dobermon.

—¡...Que esta no es mi clase! —completó la digimon con llanto en los ojos.

 **OPERACIÓN SHOUTMON: RONDA 56 — ¿ESTOY MUERTA?**

 **INICIO DE MISIÓN**

Suena el timbre, es la salida de los digimon al patio, el recreo. Significa que habrá partido de fútbol entre el Team Red y el Team Blue. Lunamon no tarda en bajar las escaleras como una posesa y salir al campo. Se lo piensa decir a Shoutmon a los cuatro vientos.

El partido comienza.

—¡Shoutmon! —grita Lunamon.

Shoutmon gira la cabeza y la digimon se desmaya.

 **OPERACIÓN SHOUTMON: RONDA 57 — ABUELITO DIME TÚ**

 **INICIO DE MISIÓN**

Lunamon se levanta de la enfermería y sale corriendo al campo de fútbol, no puede perder tiempo. Baja corriendo las escaleras, se tropieza, llega antes, sigue corriendo, llega al campo de fútbol, Shoutmon marca gol. Todo el mundo lo aclama.

—¡Shoutmon! —grita Lunamon.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Shoutmon mientras presta atención a la chica.

—¡Que eres el mejor! —completa la multitud de espectadores.

Lunamon es levantada entre los brazos de sus amigos.

—¡Otra vez, Lunamon, di lo tuyo! —vitoreó Piyomon.

—¡Shoutmon! —repitió.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a interrogar el de tojo.

—¡Que eres el mejor! —chillaron todos los digimon, Lunamon incluida.

El ambiente pudo con ella.

 **OPERACIÓN SHOUTMON: RONDA 58 — ¡HEMOS GANADO EL PARTIDO!**

Termina el partido, el Team Red haa ganado por los pelos, como siempre, gracias a un defensa al que le gusta marcar en propia. Lunamon ve la oportunidad e intenta acercarse a él, pero la corriente de estudiantes es demasiada. Piyomon la intercepta antes de que surfee hacia una clase desconocida y la baja de las manos de los digimon.

—¡Lunamon! ¡Has estado genial! —premia Piyomon —¿Has pensado hacerte animadora?

No entra dentro de sus planes, pero Lunamon no puede esperar el momento de declararse a Shoutmon. Comienzan las clases y la digimon aprovecha el tiempo de estudio para escribir una nota a su platónico interlocutor.

"Shoutmon, nos vemos después de clase detrás del gimnasio".

—Espera, ¿y si Shoutmon malinterpreta la nota? —Se imagina entonces a Shoutmon yendo con toda su pandilla del garaje hacia el gimnasio para acorralar a la tímida Lunamon. Rápidamente refuta la idea. —Esto hay que arreglarlo —y comienza a escribir.

"Shoutmon, nos vemos después del gimnasio detrás de la clase".

El miedo puede con ella y escribe mal la nota. La hace una pelota y la tira por la ventana. Esto tiene que solucionarlo, escribe otra nota.

"Shoutmon, nos vemos después de clase detrás del gimnasio".

Se da cuenta de que acaba de escribir lo mismo y se tira de las orejas. El profesor Angemon la manda callar. Mientras tanto se dispone a arreglar su nota.

"Shoutmon, nos vemos después de clase detrás del gimnasio, ven solo".

Aunque en un prncipio Lunamon asiente satisfecha, acaba dándose cuenta de que Shoutmon puede interpretarlo como una trampa muy obvia y que irá igualmente con todos sus amigos. Tira la nota. Necesita encontrar las palabras perfectas. Una bola de papel cae sobre la cabeza de Lunamon, se extraña al principio, pero la abre al final.

"Amado Shoutmon, si te complace, por favor, te espero detrás del gimnasio tras la salida de clases, ven solo".

¡Es la nota perfecta! Lunamon mira a todos lados intentando descubrir quién es la remitente de la nota. Gatomon escribe sin cesar sobre un montón de papelitos, alza la cabeza y le saca la lengua a Lunamon mientras la guiña el ojo. Lunamon considera que ha sido ella la que le ha dado la nota entonces. Escribe otra nota.

Una bolita de papel cae sobre la cabeza de Gatomon. Ésta abre la nota.

"Gracias"

Pone sencilla y llanamente.

Gatomon se enfada.

—¡Jamás me robaras a Shoutmon! —grita la gata digimon.

El discurso del profesor es interrumpido, toda la clase se gira hacia Gatomon, la cual mira con acidez a la pequeña Lunamon. Lunamon no sabe donde esconderse.

—Gatomon, ¿por qué no le cuentas tus problemas al director? —más que una sugerencia, parece una orden salida de los labios de Angemon.

Gatomon se levanta furiosa y se va de la clase dando un portazo.

Es la salida de clase, Lunamon se va corriendo del lugar, debe darle la nota a Shoutmon y la mejor manera de hacerlo es colándola entre las rejas de su taquilla. Corre hacia los pasillos, buscando la taquilla de Shoutmon, se sabe de memoria cual es, la 222. Llega a los taquilleros, cobra aliento, sigue corriendo, alguien abre su taquilla, se golpea contra la esta, no importa, se levanta y sigue corriendo, vislumbra la taquilla de Shoutmon.

También vislumbra a Gatomon.

Las miradas se entrecruzan. Gatomon hace crujir los dedos de sus enguantadas patas. Lunamon mira a su adversaria con miedo, pero también con decisión.

—Esto debemos resolverlo ahora —se sincera Lunamon.

—No tienes ninguna oportunidad, Lunamon —Gatomon sonríe —¿Sabes por qué?

Lunamon no se espera esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona.

—No tengo ni idea —aclara Gatomon —. Tan solo sé que no tienes oportunidad.

—Eso podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Las respiraciones se aceleran, los ojos se dilatan. Los datos están configurados para la batalla.

—Uno —comenzó Gatomon.

—Dos —continuó Lunamon.

—¡Tres! —gritan las dos digimon mientras corren hacia ella. Un rugido de guerra sale de sus fauces. A tan solo unos milímetros de colisionar, Gatomon saca su garra, Lunamon saca su mano —¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

Las chicas se quedan perplejas con el resultado. Lunamon porta unas tijeras en la mano mientras que Gatomon tiene un papel. Gatomon cae al suelo de rodillas.

—He perdido.

Lunamon la coge de los guantes y la levanta. Ambas se miran la cara.

—Tú has caído en la batalla, pero es gracias a tu poder que he logrado hacerme más fuerte.

—Lunamon —densas lágrimas caen po su mejilla cuando Lunamon la da un abrazo. Tras esto se limpia las lágrimas —. He perdido, por ello te dejo vía libre. Buena suerte con tu conquista —y se va.

Lunamon asiente decidida y coloca la nota entre las rendijas. No entra. Lunamon se desespera, los alumnos están a punto de llegar, Lunamon se apura, se le dobla la nota, la vuelve a poner recta a pesar de que ya estaba arrugada. Su cerebro está a punto de estallar, hace un último esfuerzo.

La nota se rompe.

Lunamon se pone a llorar.

—¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para meter la nota en la casilla de Shoutmon? —le reclama al techo.

—Pues abrirla —responde Sparrowmon mientras abre la taquilla de Shoutmon.

—Gracias —Lunamon mete la nota en la taquilla y la cierra de un portazo. Luego se va corriendo.

—De nada —resta importancia Lilimon, la cual acaba de entrar en el pasillo de los taquilleros —. Por cierto ¿qué quería?

—Entregar una nota a Shoutmon. No debe de haberse dado cuenta que hoy no pasa por las taquillas hasta mañana.

—Pobre chica —se compadece Lilimon.

Y Lunamon esperó detrás del gimnasio hasta que Dobermon la obligó a salir de allí. El instituto se cerró por la noche.


	4. Final

Se levantó firme, con decisión, a pesar de que tropezó varias veces antes de levantarse por vez definitiva. Lunamon cogió aire y se encamino a cierta clase. Era su objetivo, llegar a la clase deseada para hablar con el digimon deseado para plantearle la cuestión deseada. Faltaban cinco minutos antes de tocara el timbre y Dobermon con pululaba por allí. Era la oportunidad perfecta y Lunamon no la iba a desaprovechar. Abrió la puerta del aula deseado y preguntó.

—¿Dorumon, que debo hacer? —dijo entre sollozos.

—Pues no tengo ni idea —respondió Lilimon con una sonrisa encantadora —. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Lunamon cerró la puerta del aula al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado y se encamino a la puerta de al lado.

—¿Dorumon, qué debo hacer? —repitió.

—No estoy segura —volvió a repetir Lilimon.

La digimon de grandes orejas se dio cuenta de que había abierto la segunda puerta que daba al mismo aula y la cerró, llena de vergüenza. Luego se encaminó una puerta más allá y la abrió.

—¿Dorumon, qué debo hacer? —Ya era la tercera vez que lo pronunciaba.

—¡Ir a tu clase! ¡Que va a tocar ya el timbre! —Dobermon la cogió, una vez más, de los ropajes y se la llevó por los pasillos hasta volver a dejarla, como todo un caballero, en el aula equivocada —¡Te acabo de salvar el curso! —exclamó mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

Lunamon suspiró, ya era bastante común ese tipo de rutina en la escuela. Ogremon se la acercó y la agarró de la mano. Lunamon pegó un chillido.

—Lunamon, ¿te has perdido? —preguntó la bestia digimon con algo de rubor —Si quieres, puedo acompañarte hasta tu clase —Ogremon ya tenía preparado un ramo de flores detrás de la espalda. El ramo estaba mugriento y aplastado pero, según Ogremon, la intención era lo que contaban, por lo que no se cortó un pelo. Sparrowmon pasó volando por allí en ese preciso instante y se llevó a la digimon con un placaje que la alejó varios metros de la clase donde se encontraba Ogremon, hasta dejarla justo en frente de la puerta donde un inquieto Shoutmon aparecía de improviso.

—Lunamon —sollozó el monstruo digimon de verde mientras dejaba caer su ramo de flores al suelo.

—¡Ey! Hola, Lunamon. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó Shoutmon.

—Bueno, pues... verás —Ese no era el momento de desmayarse y Lunamon lo sabía. Debía ser fuerte. Debía reunir todo el poder en su interior y...

—Hola, Lunamon. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Era Piyomon —¡AH! ¡Ya sé! ¿Vas a declararte a ese chico que tanto te gusta? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Va a esta clase?

Lunamon estaba roja de la vergüenza y ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Lunamon! ¿Te gusta un tío? —interrogó Shoutmon con alevosía —¡Que chulo, tía! ¿Lo conozco? ¿Va a esta clase? —Ya lo que faltaba.

Piyoomon y Shoutmon se metieron de lleno dentro del aula y comenzaron a investigar a los posibles sospechosos mientras la digimon de grandes orejas buscaba la manera de deshacer todo aquel malentendido. Se le hacía difícil, muy difícil, pues Piyomon también tenía entre su arsenal la capacidad de convencer al resto de digimons con extrema facilidad. Al cabo de unos segundos, Dorumon, Dobermon, Lilimon, Sparrowmon, Angemon, Ogremon, Ballistamon, y el resto de digimons de la escuela ya se habían enterado de que Lunamon iba a declarase al chico que le gustaba, ese del que corrieron rumores desde el año pasado.

—Lunamon —Dorumon pegó un bostezo en cuanto la vio —, ¿me llamabas?

Entonces la digimon cogió al zorro por la cola y se lo llevó a rastras. Ya conocía a su perezoso amigo y sabía que no iba a correr aunque le dijese que era una urgencia.

—Dorumon, ¿qué debo hacer? —le interrogó en un sollozo cuando estubieron en un lugar apartado.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Piensa en algo.

—¿En qué quieres que piense?

—En como declararme a Shoutmon.

—¿Ibas a declararte a Shoutmon?

Lunamon se enervó.

—Te lo llevo diciendo desde el año pasado.

—¿Pensabas declararte desde el año pasado y aún no lo has hecho?

Ese comentario fue como una puñalada a Lunamon, la cual cayó al suelo, derrotada.

—¡Esta vez será diferente! ¡Voy a ir a declararme a Shoutmon ahora mismo!

—Bien dicho —Dorumon pegó un bostezo y se puso a dormir.

—No me has escuchado, ¿verdad?

—Ni lo más mínimo, pero te apoyo igualmente.

Lunamon salió corriendo del escondite donde se había reunido con Dorumon y fue corriendo a la case de su amor platónico.

—¡Shoutmon! ¡Yo te...!

"Riiiiing"

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases empezó a sonar y Dobermon se llevó a Lunamon por el camino. En esa misma dirección chocaron contra varios obstáculos, entre ellos las mugrientas flores de Ogremon, las cuales acabaron la cara de la coneja digimon, que se las quitó en el acto, llena de repugnancia. Una vez más, Lunamon acabó en la clase equivocada y tuvo que irse corriendo a su clase. Después de que tocara el timbre se le declararía.

"Riiiiiing"

El timbre sonó y Lunamon salió corriendo de su clase para ir hacia la del digimon de rojo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó:

—¡Shoutmon!

—Acaba de bajar a la cafetería.

No perdió tiempo y cerró la puerta del aula para dirigirse a la cafetería. Allí estaba cuando ella llegó, justo a tiempo. Hinchó los pulmones de aire, dispuesta a gritar:

—¡Shoutmon! —El aludido prestó atención a aquella llamada, estaba pidiendo un té —¡Te quiero! —Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Ahora tan solo quedaba esperar la respuesta.

—Lunamon, yo también te quiero —respondió el de rojo.

—¿De... de verdad? —preguntó, ilusionada.

—Por supuesto —luego se dirigió hacia Patamon, el cual estaba a cargo de la cafetería —. Patamon, Lunamon té quiere. Sírvela un poco de té que no se puede aguantar las ganas.

—Marchando un bien calentito té.

—¡No, no! ¡No era eso lo que quería decir! —se excusó Lunamon.

—¿No quieres un té? —preguntó Shoutmon.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces un café? —intervino Patamon.

Lunamon se puso a llorar y salió corriendo a consolarse. Shoutmon y Patamon se miraron entre ellos. A los veinte segundos Lunamon ya se había desahogado y se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡Shoutmon! ¡Te amo! —Y esto lo gritó con todas sus fuezas, con toda su potencia, con toda su alma, con todo su todo, con todo su nada, con todo, en definitivas cuentas.

—Perdón —Shoutmon bebió un sorbó y se quitó un poco de cera de los oídos —, no estaba escuchando. ¿Me querías decir algo?

—Shoutmon... —Lunamon ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Esto ya es tortura! —Gatomon permanecía sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería —¿No ves que se te está declarando?

—¿Declarando quien? —preguntó el digimon.

—Shoutmon, Lunamon está declarando sus sentimientos por ti —dijo Piyomon a plena voz. Se ve que toda la cafetería la escuchó.

—Toda la cafetería se ha enterado excepto tú —añadió Patamon.

—Me he enterado hasta yo —añadió Dorumon, acto seguido siguió durmiendo.

—Incluso yo me he enterado —dijo Lilimon.

—¿Acaso hay algo de lo que tú no te enteres? —objetó Sparrowmon —Pero, en serio, tío —Esta vez se dirigía hacia Shoutmon —, se ha enterado todo el mundo menos tú.

Shoutmon miró hacia todos lados. Luego miró hacia Lunamon.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos al unísono, ya artos de la lentitud del digimon.

—Shoutmon, ¿que... querrías salir conmigo? —preguntó Lunamon casi en un susurró.

Y antes de recibir la respuesta, apareció Dobermon.

"Riiiiiing"

—¡¿Qué narices haceis todos aquí?! ¡A vuestras clases ahora mismo!

Todos los digimon salieron disparados hacia sus clases con tal de no soportar la cabezonería de un testarudo Dobermon.

—¡Ey! ¡Lunamon! —llamó Shoutmon mientras huía junto al grupo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que vale tía! ¡Acepto tus sentimientos y tal!

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Si quieres comenzamos a salir!

—¡Vale! —Lunamon no se lo podía creer —¿Puedo llamarte nov...?

Y Dobermon la cogió por banda y se la llevó, seguramente a una clase equivocada. A lo lejos, la digimon escuchó la voz de su amado.

—¡Sí puedes

Sonrió, no era una romántica declaración como se había imaginado pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Le hubieron gustado aplausos y vitoreos pèro lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ah, y una cena romantica... Bueno, que más daba, si lo que verdaderamente importaba en aquel momento era una cosa. Algo que debía colgar en su cuarto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

 **OPERACIÓN SHOUTMON – TODO UN ACIERTO ¡ALELUYA!**


End file.
